When I Grow Up
by Prinny Ramza
Summary: When she was young, she told her big bro that she would one day marry him. He didn't remember. Nanako runs until she finds herself in a twisted version of Inaba. A One-Shot


**I love Persona. Not just Persona 4 or 3, but all four of the games. So why don't I write a story about it. Write what you love, right? I can think of a reason, I have a hell of a long of other things to write, not just other fanfics, but also homework and the like, but I did have this one story in my head, it's a one-shot so if wouldn't take a long time. Hell, I wrote this in like two days, so not to bad. It's about Nanako, the cute little girl from Persona 4, that personally I believe there should be more stories of. So here it is.**

* * *

><p>"When I grow up, I'm going to marry you big bro!" She wasn't just saying it as a whim, as a child. Though her dad laughed it off, and her big bro just seemed to take it with that same calm attitude he took every at, for her this was her admitting her future intent.<p>

"Yu, you quite the stud aren't you" her father teased, "Sure, why don't you get together when you grow up, if you're still available".

"If you're still available", as her dad continue to joke around with big bro, she thought about those words. She was a smart kid. She knew the chances of him meeting someone, the chances that someone that wasn't her, marrying big bro was great.

Why wouldn't they, big bro was amazing. He knew what to do to make her smile. He knew how to make everyone smile.

He was there when her dad wasn't able to be, at golden week, at late nights and when she was kidnapped. She couldn't remember it all clearly, but big bro….. big bro was a hero. He saved her in more ways than one.

He wanted to marry him, she really did. She told her friends, the ones that were closest to her. She even need that she wasn't the only one who liked big bro. Chie, Yukiko, Rise and even Naoto all liked him. She could see why, but she wouldn't lose him and whenever he was in town, she made sure to try to hog him as much as possible. She would never let any of them have a moment alone with him.

She knew that a single moment alone would be all they needed. They never knew that she was doing it on purpose or maybe they did and just didn't mind because she was a kid. She could never compete along with them, if they did think that they weren't trying to be spiteful. Nanako didn't hate them for trying to take big bro away, she could never hate them, but they were right, she was a kid.

A kid who hung on to a silly promise she made when she was six. A promise that anyone would've forgotten about a long time before the ten years it would've taken for it to have been a reality, but she was close. She lasted longer than they did.

Chie got married to Yosuke. Doesn't stopped them from acting like they always did, they still bicker, though Nanako suspected part of it was so they had a reason to make up later.

Yukiko had many arranged marriages, most of them she ended quickly during their first meeting, but in the end all she meant one guy that just made an impression on her, like the one that big bro did. Nanako meant him, though this guy was a lot more nervous than big bro was, he was cool and she knew that the two loved each other very much.

Rise gave up on Big Bro, mostly anyway. The two could never seem to be able to be at the same place at the same time. Rise stilled flirted with him the miraculous occasion that they were in Inaba at the same time, though it was all harmless teasing.

Naoto as far as Nanako knew seemed to be with Kanji now. The poor guy, the same guy who when she was just a kid beat up a gang of bikers, couldn't spit it out at first. She gave him the idea to gather some kids around the neighborhood to help him out and when it came to it, even through Naoto looked flustered through the whole confession, she decided to give him a chance, and as Nanako could tell the two were happy.

With all possible suitors gone, Nanako was the last one standing. She was close.

"Here she is, Ryotaro, Nanako, this is Ai Ebiara"

She was so close.

It would've been only a few months until her sixteenth birthday. It was just a few months before she was going to confess her feelings for him.

He at least wanted them to meet her, the woman that he was going to marry. She was actually from Inaba, not one of big bro's friends that she meant before. She seemed so mature. Standing strong there holding his hand, being in a position that Nanako had always dreamt of and they looked so happy, the two of them.

Dojima was pleased. "Wow, Yu, she's quite the catch. Wasn't wrong about you, always knew you had a way of the young ladies", the traitor.

This was all wrong. Big bro was supposed to be holding her in his hands. Her father was supposed to be congratulating the two of them. He was supposed to give the two his blessing. She ran. No, she didn't want anyone to chase after her, so she quickly excused herself and walked as calmly as she possibly could out the door.

She ran the moment she was sure that no one was behind her. She didn't know where her foot was taking her.

She didn't know where she would end up.

"**Big Bro is mine and mine alone**"

She was home? No something was wrong.

"**I deemed it so!**"

Was that her voice? Her thoughts?

She was so tired. She had to think for a moment. What was going on?

She was running. She ran to Junes. Where else would she go? Fifth teen and still obsess with Junes.

She ended up standing in front of the store, late at night, about a minute til closing time. She hid in the back, where no one would find her. Yosuke had shown her enough of the store for her to know it like the back of her hand.

In the end, she ended up looking quite childish. A teenage girl, curved up in the dark, like a kid having a fit, but she didn't know what else to do. There was nothing else she could do. All she could do was hold her closer as the tears started to drop.

"Nanako?"

What was he doing here? She hadn't seen that old bear for a two years and suddenly he was right here.

"Nana-chan, are you okay?", A little girl and her teddy bear, how ridiculous.

However, he was her closest friend. He wanted to know what was wrong and so she told him.

She still couldn't quite remember how this lead to her meeting a life size replica of herself.

"**What right does he have to go against me? I am of the highest authority**" Nanako had no idea what she was going on about, just that as she laid on the couch, across the room was also her, dressed in an apron, on her face was the creepiest smile. Something that Nanako herself thought was impossible for herself. Her eyes, also, they were different. Bright yellow eyes that pierce the shadows that seemed to covered the doppelganger.

"**Big Bro, should only protect me! He should be there for me as long as it pleases me!**"

It sounded selfish when it was said like that. It was true that she wanted Big B- Yu, but it wasn't like she wanted to force herself on to him.

"**When I grow up, I want to marry my big bro**" her other self giggled as she mocked those words, "**Sounds like a plan didn't it? You are the center of his world aren't you? If you told him to play with you, he played with you. If you were to tell him to jump off a bridge, he would do the same. Or least that what you felt**".

"No, that isn't-" She tried to lift herself, but only to collapse back to where she was sitting. What was going on? She felt weak, it was this fog. The same fog from that night when she almost- how did she get here. Back here with this fog.

Teddie suggested it, a small trip to another world. She thought that maybe Teddie was trying to impress her now that she was a bit older. She didn't remember him being quite as perverted when she was thirteen.

He told her it was safe, just don't go into the fog. Most of the place didn't have any. He didn't really explain why, as a kid she remember the whole place was full to the brim with it, but now apparently it didn't have half the fog it did before.

She was curious through. That was no excuse, the stuff nearly killed her last time she was here, but got glasses from Teddie in case something came up, and so she could see perfectly. Everything was 20-20. That was until the monsters came after her and she fell and tripped and her head was aching. She tripped and somehow got here. Outside the window, she could see outside the window. It looked like a twisted version of Inaba.

"**It isn't what? Why shouldn't I have him? He's the one who make sure I have whatever I want. Hell, he was even able to make something out of that waste of space we call a father**"

Nanako tried to rise again, her balance was still off. "How dare you"

"**We want it, Big Brother gives it to us. Like our own civil servant. We were lonely, he gave us his friends. We wanted 'daddy'**" she mocked the very word, "**To stop spending late nights at work, and by the end of the year, it was done. He did what you couldn't do in your six years of existence**".

"What are you saying?" This time she was able to support herself just a bit, enough to make a pathetic stand on her feet.

That actually seemed to anger the doppelganger, a bit "**I know I'm not this stupid. I saying that I couldn't allow my knight in shining army walk away with anyone else, because that's what he is. MY KNIGHT! I claimed him and my word is law! It worked with Yukiko, It worked for Naoto and It can work for this bitch!**".

The other Nanako stepped forward, "**We could have a nice little discussion with her. Though, you might want to get your point across. She might even retaliate and then you have NO CHOICE but to defend your claim. you might even be maybe to get away with pushing her down the stairs**", the other Nanako ponder it for a moment before laughing, "**After all, our dad is a cop, be a first time in my life that bastard actually did something for you**".

"Stop talking about dad like that, I wouldn't-"

Her evil twin wasn't going to let her get the word in edgewise, **"No, we would go for something a bit more sudden. Maybe you tell your big bro, that you saw her talking to a strange man, or maybe you can go crying to big bro about how she hit you**"

Further uneasiness seem to cover Nanako, "Stop it, I wouldn't do that!"

"**Why not? He trusts you. There would be no way his cute little sister would ever manipulate him. What a load, right? You've been doing as long as you can remember and he still haven't realized.** "

"Stop it" Why? Why was she saying this? This wasn't how she really felt, was it?

"**Every time he was about to be happy, you were in the way**"

"Stop!"

"**You can't allow him to be happy without you**"

"STOP IT"

The other Nanako gave the air a small point with her knife, "**You'd kill him before he'll leave us!**"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT"

"**But I do, I know you better anyone else, because I am you**" There wasn't enough words to describe the weird pleasure that her clone seemed to gain from tormenting her mentally.

"You're not," She had enough of this, "YOU ARE NOT ME".

"**No I guess not. I don't need you holding me back any longer**"

A monster, she was a monster who as she grew the walls of her home seemed to grow just as large as a wall to compensate, until the whole building looked like a twisted version of the house she grew up in. The knife grew into a long sword, the apron into a long green dress and her face melted off the now milk white, leaving behind nothing but an eerie smile.

"**I AM A SHADOW, THE TRUE SELF**!"

"**Everything! Everything goes as I decree. If my you won't listen than the only worthy punishment is death!**"

She was going to die. As the blade came down upon her, she thought many things. That this was all a dream, maybe an illusion but in the end her thoughts came down to 'I'm going to die'.

So why wasn't she dead? Unless the 'shadow' had the world's slowest swinging arm, she should've been laid across the floor in two pieces.

"Nanako!"

Big bro? Why was he here?

She than got a glimpse of a truly amazing sight. As Yu stood before her, between him and her other self as a knight in silver armor, wearing an all white jacket and he held back with his own, showing not one sign of struggle.

Yu grabbed her, leaping back just as the knight vanished in a blue light, "Teddie".

Teddie was here too. He probably notices she was gone and got Big Bro to help search for her. Didn't explain the sphere above him bearing a set of claws, but she wasn't going to question anything at this point.

"Bearsona! Marakukaja!"

"Melchizedeck! Matarukaja! God hand! "

This next one looked like he came out of a sentai show. The man wearing purple spandex with a golden helmet charged at the monster, his fist growing with a burning passion.

He was soon cut down as the shadow recovered, "**Oh 'big bro' is trying to protect the other me? Too bad I have to kill you traitor!**"

Pain rushed through Yu's body as his persona was injured, however he still stood strong, and a quick Diahan from Kamui was all that was needed to make him feel good as new.

"Uriel! Agidyne!"

"Kamui! Bafudyne!" the shadow's dress lit up flames and she screeched before they were put out by the ray of ice that froze her torso.

"Nanako…"

She looked up to Yu as he whispered, "I want you to know, that even if you didn't know it. You protected me just as much as I protected you".

Did he hear the whole thing and what did he mean by that?

He didn't elaborate; he just summoned another persona, "Sraosha!"

His whole body quaked, a sort of aura could almost be visibly seen around him, his persona charged straight at the sword of Shadow Nanako, "Brave Blade!" and shattered it.

"Megidoloan!" the persona soared through the air before facing downwards to its opponent once more.

The resulting explosion was blinding, leaving behind, not even the back wall of the house.

Well, that's not true, it did leave one thing,

"**This cannot be. I will not allow this to continue**" it still wanted to fight even through it looked like it could barely stand, "I shall have everything my **way".**

"Alright, have it your way" Nanako bit her lip, "Big bro".

Yu tilted his head towards her, confused.

"I love you" As his eyes widen, she could feel her cheeks burning up, "From when I was a kid, whenever I had a problem, you would always solve it. Even now, you were amazing and…"

She sighed, "Even now, I wanted to be with you. Not just as the little kid, but as… I wanted to marry you, Yu".

She walked past two of most important people to her, the love of her life and her best friend, looking down at her other self, who stared back, "It was unfair, I felt like you were being taken away from me without a fight, but I think I now realize something".

She reached out her hand to her shadow, "I'm not a little girl anymore and so even if you're away. Even if you aren't with me, everything you gave me will still be. I can use that to stand on my own, isn't that right ME?"

A smile, for the first time, she saw a real smile on the other Nanako's face as she broke apart.

Her pieces floated upwards, revealing her true inner self, who smiled down. Dressed in a green kimono, she held a blade in one hand and a sitar in the other.

_I am thou and thou art me…._

_My incarnation, allow me, Benzanitan to help control the flow of the world around you…_

"Nanako, Nanako" she almost forgot about Teddie, "Me too, say you love me too!"

She gave him a kiss on the forehead, "Of course"

It turns out that she wasn't gone for long. They were able to get her back home the same day she went missing; through it was close to midnight. It was an interesting conversation explaining why Teddie was suddenly back in town and why he was staying over, but as long as he wasn't anywhere near Nanako's room, her dad didn't mind and Nanako, for some reason, it didn't take long for her to recover. She was thankful for that. She didn't want to be rush to the emergency room like last time.

"Nanako, you ready?" Ai held her purse as she stood near the front door. The two of them decided to hang out today. Nanako wanted to get to know her brother's fiancé and the feeling was mutual and through she was a bit aggressive, Nanako had to admit she was a very cool person.

"Coming"

"What's with the glasses"

She smiled as she twirled around slightly, showing off her new pink specs.

"Their like Yu, I remember when we were in school; I'd sometime saw him wearing a pair just like them. I think he thought it made him look cool".

"Of course" she tilted her glasses, "Big bro is the coolest".

* * *

><p><strong>This wasn't too bad, I don't think. I could of made it longer and I'm not the best writer, but I think I got the point of the story across. There are a few things I like to comment about. First off, If you played Persona 2: Eternal Punishment, than maybe you got the fact that I based Nanako's shadow off of Joker Junko. If you didn't than I didn't write it that well. Also, not sure about Nanako's persona. I don't know a lot about Japanese's mythology, but I couldn't make it a god from a different part of the world, that wouldn't have match the theme of Persona 4. Anyway, please review and even if you liked this, make sure to put in one criticism, I really want to improve my writing. <strong>


End file.
